Aquila Yuna
Aquila Yuna is the female Bronze Saint of the Aquila constellation, and one of Pegasus Kouga's best friends, also being his main love interest. She commands the element of Wind. Profile and Stats Name: Aquila Yuna Origin: Saint Seiya Alias: Aquila Saint Classification: Human, Bronze Saint, Saint of Athena Age: 14-15 Power Grid Physical Appearance Yuna is an attractive young girl of below average height. She has a slim, fairly curvaceous figure, lavender eyes, fair skin, and honey blonde waist-length hair with long bangs. When not wearing her cloth, she wears a yellow, thigh-length dress with coffee brown boots and belt around her waist, along with a brown necklace around her neck. Personality Yuna is very independent, but also very loving and affectionate, especially with her peers and comrades. She is sweet, polite, gentle and kind on the surface, but can be very scary and short-tempered when provoked, especially to Kouga, Souma, Eden, or Haruto. She does not care about the traditions of female Saints, so she refuses to wear a mask. She is very smart and her acute stargazing allows her to see the unknown mysteries of Cosmo. She has a tendency to fight along with Kouga. She is also very strong and even defeated Kouga the first time they met. When she meets Aria, she is initially unfriendly to her, but then comes to understand and know her more deeply and, as a result, they become friends. Through this, she develops a protective instinct towards Aria, thinking of her as a dear friend and sister. From the start of the Saint Seiya Omega series, Yuna is shown to have deep romantic feelings for Kouga. She always admired him since the first time they met and that admiration is what drove her to become stronger. She also seems to be the only Bronze Saint that is most worried about him at times when Kouga fights an enemy more powerful than him, or when he is in a deep state of anger or depression. History Early Life Powers and Abilities Air Manipulation: As a Saint of Wind, Yuna can create, shape and manipulate the element of air and wind, allowing her to utilize it in many ways: Yuna can form hurricanes and tornados to attack her opponents, enhance her sense of hearing and touch via air currents, or use it on any part of her body to enhance her melee blows in combat. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Yuna is a very skilled combatant, able to hold her own against even the most experienced opponents for long periods of time. Her fighting style is mostly based on her kicks, coupled with the strength, speed, and elegance of a ballerina; she does have some skill in punches and elbows as well. She also uses her Wind Cosmo to enhance the strength of her kicks and punches with great effect. Flight: Using the steel wings on the back of her new Cloth, Yuna is able to fly at vast distances, levitate in the air, or grant her total maneuverability and dexterity for aerial combat. Enhanced Strength: While only slim and womanly, Yuna does have an above-average degree of physical strength. Immense Speed and Reflexes: Yuna is capable of running and moving at speeds faster than most average Bronze Saints of superhuman speeds. Immense Durability: Enhanced Endurance: Keen Intellect: Astrological Divination: Like her predecessor Marin, the original Eagle Saint, Yuna has the unique ability to see the future by reading the stars above. Immense Cosmo Power: Even for a Bronze Saint, Yuna possesses an immense level of Cosmoenergy, almost on par with a Silver Saint. Her Cosmo is pink in color. *'Intuition': *'Miraculosity': *'Omega Cosmo': Techniques Divine Tornado: Yuna dives towards her opponent and deals a powerful kick with a huge wind force, knocking her opponent of their feet. Blast Scythe: Yuna produces powerful wind gusts that become as sharp as blades, which in fact, can cut through rock and wood with ease. Blast Typhoon: Yuna dives at her opponent and attacks with a powerful, wind-enhanced kick. Aquila Spinning Predation: Yuna soars into the heavens and delivers a spinning wind kick while wings appear on her back, hitting her enemy with a powerful blast of wind. Aquila Shining Blaster: One of Yuna's most powerful techniques. Yuna first builds up her Cosmo in her legs, then kicks the air toward the opponent, throwing her Cosmo towards them in the form of an eagle. The eagle then strikes her opponent, triggering a massive and violent tornado engulfing the opponent. She used this technique to defeat Cancer Schiller after awakening her 7th Sense for the first time. Storm Tornado: Yuna rotates on its axis, creating around her a powerful tornado. Aquila Fly Tornado: A more improved version of Divine Tornado while bearing the Aquila Omega Cloth. Yuna turns upside down and with her expanded legs, she creates a powerful tornado around her, then launches it towards the opponent. Weaknesses *Fire Cosmo Equipment Aquila Cloth Stone: One of the 48 Bronze Cloth Stones worn by Athena's Bronze Saints. The Cloth consists of white and pale green wine armored platting that fully covers her chest with cloth-like wing garments on her back, along with armored platting that covers right up to her forearms and elbows with a pink gem. Armor is also present to the legs that only reaches to her lower thighs with a pink gem at the knees, with the center back of her legs covered along with some material that covers the center front, exposing both sides of her thighs, and a pair of metal wings on each side of her ankles. Around her waist is a skirt with sharp edges that resembles one of a ballet tutu, along with a white and pale-green tiara that mostly covers the dorsal region of her skull and little in the front, a pair of flexible, eagle-like feathers on each side with a pink gem in the center. When not in use of the Cloth, Yuna stores it in a brown, gem-shaped necklace Cloth Stone. Aquila New Cloth: After having her Cloth repaired by Aries Kiki, it receives several different changes: it now covers her lower arms along with more armor to her chest, a pair of metal wings now appear on the Cloth's back, granting her total flight and aerial maneuverability, the feathers on her tiara are now replaced with metal versions, her skirt also becomes much more armor-like, and her legs are given better protection. Each of her shoulderplates have now received a small black ribbon at the user's biceps. Aquila Omega Cloth: As the Bronze Saints fought Hyperion, their Cloths were totally destroyed, and they seemed to lose the battle. However, they once more burned their Cosmo and reached the Macro Cosmo, finally awakening the True Omega, receiving the legendary Omega Cloths. Yuna's Omega Cloth covers almost 100% of her body with white, light-green and pink colorations, a pair of large green wings sprouting from her back, and golden inlays have been added on both her Cloth and tiara. Relationships Family *Unnamed Relatives (deceased) *Peacock Pavlin (Adoptive Guardian and Mentor, deceased) Friends/Allies *Fairy Knights Rivals * Enemies * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Saint Category:Bronze Saint Category:Athena's Army Category:Fairy Knights Members Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Main Characters